


Rude

by Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Love, Healing, M/M, Meet the Family, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff
Summary: Ron was lost. At seventeen and heading for his last year of school left him questioning his future. Two years prior he fought along side Harry Potter defeating the Dark Lord and seeing the impossible. Draco Malfoy helping someone other then himself. Now he had a choice and he can't help but wonder if he made the right one.At seventeen Draco Malfoy just wanted to keep his head down and finish schooling. Hopefully unnoticed just his sixth year. To bad a redheaded Gryffindor didn't get that memo. And to bad Draco heart wasn't told it was allowed to beat again.





	Rude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my story Rude from my fanfiction account that I started years ago with hopes of finally finishing the fic! I'm going to do my best to updat each chapter every two weeks until I get all chapters rewritten. After that I cant promised anything because I also have another Dron fix in the works. Lol

Chapter one: End of a Era.

What was Ron thinking? Every fiber of his being howling for mercy as he continued his mad dash from the Death Eaters. Why? Why couldn't he have listened to his older brother's advice? Percy never really led him wrong back in his first year or his second. Don’t bring up the next three years, even Ron couldn’t explain what he was thinking. He should have just kept his head low and quietly made his way through school. Stupid hidden room with that stupid mirror.

  
Percy had even sent him a letter a few months ago saying the same damn thing. Instead he just had to befriended and stayed best mates with the famous boy who lived, Harry Freakin' Potter. Granted being Harry's best mate meant a life time of adventure to tell. But he's only fifteen. He still wants a life outside of Hogwarts and Burrow, which he won’t get if he’s dead.

  
"Expelliarmus!" Ron bellowed at the Death Eater closest to him. While his attention was focused on the hooded figure, Ron failed to notices Antonin Dolohov sneak up behind him. Dolohov was a known Death Eater in the first war against the Dark Lord and thief who was allegedly apprehend a few months ago for laundering money out of the government. Go figure, the evil man gets arrested for stealing money and a slap on the wrist for murdering muggles.

  
Blindsided by Dolohov the youngest Weasley male lost his wand as he was tackled to the granite floor. Just because you have magic doesn't mean you have to whip your wand out for everything, how many times has his mother told her children that? For going his wand, Ron blocked the fist aiming for his face. Delivering a knee to Dolohov groin Ron climbed on top of the criminal punching has hard as he could manage. Times like this one it paid off to be the youngest brother of six.

  
Magic was forgotten in favor of physical hits. Neither one willing to give even an inch. Both knowing the slightest misstep would land them either six feet under or back in Azkaban. Ron wouldn't let this guy get away unharmed. Not if there was a chance he would hurt more innocent people. Throwing one more blow, Dolohov hit the ground unconscious.

  
"Now stay down." Ron proclaimed wiping the blood from his split lip. Almost positive half his face was going to bruise as he stood up to rejoin the fight to save Sirius. Although he didn't have time to savor his small victory as he was hit from both sides by two masked Death Eaters.

  
The bigger of the two came up and bear hugged the Gryffindor from behind holding his arms at his side while the other one landed hit after hit on Ron's torso. Using the Death Eater behind him as leverage, Ron shoved up against him until he was able to kick the smaller one in the chest knocking him to the floor. Simultaneously throwing his head backwards hard enough to break the taller ones hold.

  
“You little fucker! You broke my nose.”

  
“I don’t know can’t be worse then Snape's.” Ron commented as he charged the man. Fist went flying as they wrestled to the floor. Thank Merlin Ron had older sibling and Quidditch reflexes. Delivering a final blow Ron jumped to his feet only to find the other Death Eater comatose. Standing next to the motionless body was none other than Draco Malfoy, who holding his right hand to his chest.

  
"Malfoy?" Ron questioned not sure if the blond was actually there or if he was just hit to many times in the head to cause hallucinations. It could also be because of lack of oxygen thanks to that brain looking thing a few rooms back.

  
"Don't sound too surprised. I can manage without my Father." Malfoy said shaking his wrist.

  
"What are you doing here?" Ron hissed staring in bewilderment. Without thought he seized the Malfoy heir by the shoulders pushing them farther away from the fight. With a curios expression on his face, the Slytherin watched as his hurt hand was snatched. “Hid your thumb under your fingers, didn't you?" Ron coughed hiding the fact he was laughing.

  
Once the blonde's face got beat red he couldn't contain his laugher any longer. Bellowing out a full blown laugh, Ron had to hold his side as a sharp pain went up his rib cage. Of course those jerks would've broken something. Funny though that Ron didn't feel the pain a minute ago.

  
"Maybe but it a'int like there's a 'how to throw a punch 101'." Malfoy proclaimed as Ron's laughter became deafening. Slowly Ron got himself under controll as the war raging on became white noise. Lifting his hand to wipe away the tears of laughter Ron stopped in mid air as he took in Malfoy's appearance.

  
His usually slicked back blonde hair was askew and falling in his eyes. The ones that was usually a light metical were now a dark gray. The kind of gray found in the skies before a horrible tornado. Malfoy's shirt was untucked on one side and his slacks were flirty with scuffed up dress shoes. If the Gryffindor didn’t know any better he could swear Malfoy was fighting with Dumbledore Army this whole time.

  
Gradually Ron's moved the blonde hair behind Malfoy's ear. Locking their eyes for the slightest of seconds.

  
"A'int?" Ron swallow, his throat suddenly dry as the Hall of Mysteries lit like a Christmas tree. Blinding red and green lights causing the two students to hide farther away.

  
"He's dead! The Dark Lord was defended! Once again Harry Potter has saved us all!" Someone shouted in the distance. Followed by may more joyful hoots and shouts

  
"I have to go. Please don't say anything I beg you" Pulling his hand free Malfoy ran through the celebration towards a fallen Death Eater. Shacking the Death Eater a few times got the Malfoy heir no where. Placing the much taller man's arm around his shoulder, Malfoy made the Death Eater stand up as best he could, half bragging the man towards a back corner where no one notice them disapparte. Before they vanished out of sight, Ron caught a glance of long blonde hair and a dark gray eye behind a half fallen mask.

  
"Ronald Weasley!" Looking away from the now empty space, Ron found himself face to face with his red faced mother. Who looked ready to kill. Some where in all the madness happening in the Department of Mysteries the Order of the Phoenix must of showed up to help protect Harry and crew.

  
"Hi mum." Ron said tensing for what he believed to be a tongue lashing of the century. Instead he found himself pulled into a bear hug. This time though there was no one there to break a few more ribs, thank Merlin.

  
"Oh my poor baby! Don't you even do anything stupid like this again. You hear me, Ronald Billus!" If it was possible Molly Weasley's hold got stronger. Crushing Ron more but he returned the must needed hug.

  
"Mum, you gotta let me go! You’re crushing me!" Ron said when the pain in his rib cage became so severe he was worried he would pass out.

  
"Don't you ever tell me what I can and can't do to my baby, you hear?" Molly declared as several people around them laughed.

Glancing around he saw several people form the Order; Sirius Black, Kingley Shacklebolt, even Professor Snaps and Head master Dumbledore who was leaning Harry away from The Minister of Magic.

  
"You know Ginny is here too, right?" Ron said hiding his face in embarrassment. "Beside you're breaking more of my already broken ribs."

  
"Oh my poor baby!" Trying to hug her son once more but was to slow as Ron dunked behind his older brother Bill who was holding part of his face. Taking a better look Ron saw the blood seeping in between Bill’s fingers and down his neck.

  
"Look there is Ginny right over there." Pointing to his younger sister who was standing in the middle of the room along with the other members of the D.A.

  
"Ginevra Molly!" Molly hollered looking around for her only daughter.

  
“Bill?” He asked in horror as Bill drew him into a bone crushing hug.

  
“Don’t worry about me kiddo. The other guy is worse off.” Bill still standing a head taller whispered into his youngest brothers hair with a regretful smile.

  
"Thanks a lot Ron!" Ginny yelled from beside Harry.

Glancing over, the sight he saw wasn't one Ron thought he would ever find. There stood his estranged brother Percy wand out healing a nasty looking wound of his father leg. Ron was to far away but he was sure Percy was lecturing their father. His mother had Ginny wrapped in a tight embrace while Harry had his arms around Hermione spinning in circles smiling like he did back in their first year when Harry realized he had Christmas gifts.  
Sirius laughing and smiled like there was no better place then right here. Remus and Tonks holding hands

  
“If you think this is a sight to behold I heard Fred and George Weasley led the defenses for Hogwarts in my absents.” Headmaster Dumbledore told Minister Fudge distracting the man from cornering Harry.

  
Ron thought for sure his mum was going to break instead she exchanged a look with his father who shrugged his shoulders, a small smile on both of their faces.


End file.
